Star World
Star World is a 24-hour Asian English language cable and satellite television channel owned by STAR TV and Fox Networks Group, two fully owned subsidiaries of 21st Century Fox. It is the successor to Star Plus, which is now one of its sister channels. The channel mostly syndicates popular shows from the United States, the United Kingdom and sometimes Australia to appeal to English-speaking locals as well as the expatriate population of South Asia, the Middle East and North Africa, Hong Kong, Taiwan, and Southeast Asia. History Star Plus (15 December 1991-31 March 1996) Star World was earlier named Star Plus. It was first launched on 15 December 1991, and is a 24-hour English-language television channel showcasing international content from the United States, United Kingdom and Australia with Zee TV being the Hindi satellite television channel and its India counterpart was Zee Telefilm and India was Zee TV. But after STAR TV ended its partnership with Zee Telefilm, STAR Plus started telecasting the 1991 British comedy television programme series Mr. Bean (from ITV) with English dubbing and Chinese subtitles while STAR News showed the delayed telecasts of English news programmes. Star World (31 March 1996-now) STAR Plus stopped transmissions on 31 March 1996 at midnight. At the same time, STAR TV rebranded as a 24-hour Hindi general entertainment satellite television channel, and it was split into 2-satellite television stations such: * STAR Plus is a Hindi general entertainment television channel. * STAR World is an English general entertainment television channel. STAR World unveiled its new logo, a diamond star with the trademark swoosh in magenta and the name of the channel in a new font is set to be adopted universally on 1 January 2011 at 00:00 HKT/1600 UTC. STAR World is the highest rated female-oriented channel in the Philippines. Some of the shows originate from the United States, United Kingdom and Australia. Operating channels Although the channel shows the same programming, they mostly differ when it comes to showtimes. * Star World Asia - broadcast times HKT/SIN and WIB/BKK; simulcast with the Middle East feed at 24:00 to 06:00 (HK/SIN) * Star World India - broadcast times IND; this has different content from the other feeds; this is the only feed managed by STAR TV (not by Fox Networks Group) * Star World Taiwan - broadcast times NST; selected programs are not same as the Asia feed, including local commercials * Star World HD Asia - same as the Asia feed except for the logo and commercial feed; available in selected territories only * Star World Premiere HD - a premium channel launched on 26 September 2013 in India offering the latest seasons of the biggest shows in American television Distribution Malaysia * STAR World is available in Malaysia on Astro. Serbia * STAR World is exclusively available on RTS. Singapore * STAR World is available only through subscription to both StarHub TV, SingTel TV, Android TV, Apple TV and Unblock Tech. StarHub TV also merged with the Sky Digital in 2010, and simplified the numbering system. Station IDs * From 1995 to 1998, as STAR Plus International and later STAR World Asia, the British-made channel identification for the channel with the voice-over says: "This is the STAR TV Network, and you're watching STAR Plus." * From 1998 to 30 June 2001, as STAR World Asia, the box-type logo is at the left and the words "STAR" and "WORLD" into "STAR WORLD" are in maroon colour. The hourly channel identification by the male voice-over says: "This is the STAR TV Network, across Asia and the Middle East, you're watching STAR World." * From 1 July 2001 to 30 April 2005, the station identification said: "This is STAR, and you're with STAR World... STAR World." * When the channel was re-launched for the third time in May 2005, the song that was played on their SIDs was "Let's Get It Started" by The Black Eyed Peas. * On 11 December 2006, the song was changed to "Come Rain Come Shine" by Tata Young. * On 15 June 2007, the song was changed to "Love Today" by Mika. * On 16 January 2008, the channel was re-launched with its new look. The song was changed to "Chase the Sun" by Planet Funk. * On October 2008, the STAR World Middle East feed was first to re-launch with its new look including the logo and station ID. However, on 3 November 2008, India, Southeast Asia and the Philippines feeds received the new logo and station ID which the Middle East feed was already using. * Each station ID has four different feeds like Asia, India, Middle East and the Philippines.STAR World Asia Station IDSTAR World India Station IDSTAR World Middle East Station IDSTAR World Philippines Station IDSTAR World Philippines Station ID with Logo * On 11 November 2010 the channel again on its new look with the Diamond Star (with the trademark swoosh in magenta) under the channel name, the graphics including the website, simultaneously launched both South East Asia (both SD and HD feeds) and the Philippine channel feeds receptively. The Middle East channel officially launched on 1 December 2010. Star World India still uses its older logo as of January 2015. * Some Channel V International (mostly airs V Tunes in different music genre) music program blocks previously aired in STAR World Philippines channel feed (except in Middle East which is currently on-air) have now been removed and all V Tunes music blocks have been moved to Channel V Philippines, while V Special is the only Channel V music block which remains on-air, during special times only. * On August 2, 2013, Star World was once again given a new look. In the Philippines, the logo was adopted in November 2013. Programming Current programming Sitcoms * 2 Broke Girls * A to Z * Benched * Cougar Town * Crazy Ex-Girlfriend * Cristela * Happy Endings * How I Met Your Mother * Kevin From Work * Life in Pieces * Melissa & Joey * New Girl * Raising Hope * Suburgatory * Telenovela * Trophy Wife * Welcome to Sweden * Young and Hungry Drama * The Catch * Devious Maids * Empire * Glee * Grey's Anatomy * Heartbeat * Hindsight * Mistresses * Once Upon a Time * Parenthood * Quantico * Revenge * Royal Pains * The Royals * Scandal * Scream Queens * Switched At Birth * Witches of East End Reality * Amazing Wedding Cakes * American Idol * America's Next Top Model * Amsale Girls * Asia's Next Top Model * Australia's Next Top Model * The Bachelor * The Bachelorette * Britain's Next Top Model * Candidly Nicole * Chasing Maria Menounos * Dancing with the Stars US * DC Cupcakes * The Fashion Fund * Fit for Fashion * Got To Dance UK * The Great Food Truck Race * It's a Brad, Brad World * MasterChef Junior * MasterChef US * Million Dollar Listing LA * My Fair Wedding * Styled to Rock * The Voice Events * American Music Awards (until 2013, now broadcast on RTL CBS Entertainment since 2014) * Asian Television Awards * Brit Awards * Critic's Choice Movie Awards * Emmy Awards * Global Citizen Festival * Golden Globe Awards * Grammy Awards * Miss Earth * Miss Grand International * Miss Supranational * Miss Universe * Miss USA * Miss World * People's Choice Awards * Victoria's Secret Fashion Show * Victoria's Secret Swim Special See also * STAR TV * STAR Plus References External links * Official Site ** ** (Asia) ** (Asia) ** (Philippines) ** (Philippines) * STAR World India ** ** (India) ** (India) * STAR World Taiwan ** (Taiwan) * STAR World ME Website * STAR World Premiere HD Category:Television stations in India Category:Television in Hong Kong Category:Cable television in Hong Kong Category:Television channels and stations established in 1994 Category:Women's interest channels Category:English-language television stations Category:Southeast Asian media